reclaimerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mythology
Ego, The Fetal God Ego, the first of all gods, was born perfect. Ego was immutable and immortal, a collection of all perfections in one being. For some unknown reason, Ego began to age. At this point, time and space came into existence and rapidly expanded. The finite quality of space and time were unable to hold Ego’s power in place, and the Fetal God died immediately after the birth of the universe. Ego was the original source of ether, an undifferentiated substance that transcends matter and energy. For billions of years, Ego’s remains continued to spread so quickly, leaving behind the raw materials that compose the stars, the energy that fuels them, and the space that they inhabit. Eventually, the spread of the universe slowed to the point that celestial bodies could form under the pressure of gravity. By this time, most of Ego’s remains had differentiated into matter or energy, yet there existed small pockets of pure ether throughout the universe. When these untouched domains of ether managed to coalesce, they assembled themselves spontaneously according to Ego’s arcane law and eventually became the five Ancient Principles. The Five Ancient Principles Ipharim, Weaver of Causality Ipharim weaves together different objects, creating a complex web of associations. There are neutral associations, such as the ratio between a circle’s circumference to its radius. Curses are examples of negative associations, such as a connection between an object or concept to something like famine or death. Quo, Composer of Time Quo embodies the unending torrent of time, using all of his power to fulfill the dying wishes of Ego. Nihil, The Formless One Nihil is the embodiment of zero, an entity best represented by nothing at all. He inhabits an entirely different dimension distinct from that of the universe: in truth he constitutes the dimension in its entirety. His dimension is also intimately woven into the fabric of the universe; any single point in the universe could encompass all of Nihil. His presence is felt entirely through absence. As a perfect representation of nothing, Nihil cannot interact with the material universe; however, imperfect entities outpour from him which can contact the world. These sprites come in two flavors: one that spontaneously forms from the absence of light and another that more properly reflects the nature of Nihil. The former is harmless, inhabiting the crevices of abandoned houses or subterranean caves. The latter, having tasted somethingness as a result of their imperfection, have a voracious lust to consume matter so that they can become a true piece of the material world. Their influence corrodes the universe; they represent entropy. Adovan, The Mass Protocol Adovan is a weak god, burdened by its task to uphold the universe’s complexity. Its influence is felt through the four fundamental forces: the weak force, the strong force, the electromagnetic force, and gravity. These forces inherently work against the influence of Nihil, so Adovan uses vast amounts of his own power to allow for the formation of atoms, molecules, and even life. Mirapha, Vagabond of the Cosmos Born in a world hostile to its very being, Mirapha ekes out a fleeting existence as the infirm god of antimatter.